More Than This
by peetatolove
Summary: A rule change occurs in the 74th annual Hunger Games, which will change Cato's life forever. Im really bad at summaries! R/R! Rated M for smut. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story like EVER so don't be harsh but I would totally love it if you reviewed my story. That way I know people care and I can continue writing. I will keep the chapters short, but update very frequently so don't fret. **

**_*I am looking for a beta reader/editor and possibly even partner for this story so If you are interested, PM me!_**

Enjoy!

**More Than This**

Chapter 1

"I ...I volunteer," I yelled for my district to hear. I knew I was going to regret this, but I had no choice. It was inevitable. If I hadn't, the consequences would be far much worse than anything I could receive in the Hunger Games.

I grow up in a very traditional district. Each year it selects its strongest teens to compete in the Hunger Games and bring pride to their district. Being a tribute in the Hunger Games is an 'honor' here in district 2. Well I sure wasn't feeling it. In fact, I would rather die right now. At least it would be over with.

I wish I could've gone to school and gotten a good a good education and actually do something good for the world, but no. My parents made me into this, a person who everyone's afraid of when he try's to talk to them. I always wonder what they would do if I told them I was gay.

I've know I was gay for quite a while, but a typical person would of never guessed it because I look and sound just like a typical straight guy. I wouldn't dare come out in district 2 because most people here are huge homophobes so if I came out, my life would most likely be over. So as of right now, I am in the closet.

Since I was ten years old I have been going to the academy, learning how to fling swords around, throw knifes, and all the other useless stuff, and I got really good. Too good. But not because I wanted to. Because I had to be the best or else I was a failure at life and my parents would disown me.

I entered the courthouse in silence with my district partner, Clove. She is the exact opposite of me. She wants this for herself. Meaning, we can't get close because in the long run, we will be having to kill each other eventually.

Clove and I were escorted into rooms where we prepared for our long journey to the capitol. I requested to have no goodbyes with anyone because I really didn't have anybody that I wanted to say bye to. I literally have no one. My parents don't really love me. They are just in it for the pride and money. Well they will be in surprise because if I win, they won't be coming with me.

We boarded the train in silence. Me, Clove, our mentor, Burris, who won the games 8 years ago and Eta, who I don't really know what her job is other than to boss us around. I didn't feel like socializing so I went to my room and laid down.

As I lie there looking at the ceiling I realized that in a matter of three weeks, there is a big chance that I will be dead. Then thats it. I will not of done anything for the world. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I thought back at my life and how It could've been much better If I hadn't joined the training academy. But this isn't my fault. My parents made me into this monster. This brutal killer. It's not what I want to be. It's not what I want Panem to think of me. I just wish I had been able to live my life the way I wanted to.

I lay there until my eyelids could not stay open anymore and then finally I was out.

~xXx~

The unpleasant sound of Eta's squeaky voice woke me up. "Get up and get dressed! We're here!" She exclaimed. I groaned, and then I finally got up and looked out the window. The Capitol was beautiful. The reflective skyscrapers glistened as the sun's rays bounced off them and a flowing river sparkled right through the middle of it. It was like everything was made of pure silver. "Get dressed!" She yelled as she threw my day's clothes on the bed. It was a black button down shirt with grey pants, along with black shoes. I changed into them, spiked up my hair, and left my room.

Clove was already exiting the train waving to all the naive Capitol citizens waiting to see this year's tributes. I followed Clove out of the train and smiled at the tributes and quickly entered the building. As soon as we entered, we were separated into different rooms.

I was stripped to the nude by two dressers. I was caught off guard by this, but then I realized they were just trying to make me look better. They looked me up and down and whispered to each other. They waxed my face, which was good because I wouldn't have to shave for a while. Then they cut my hair shorter. They did a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand and finally dressed me in the same clothes I came with.

As soon as they finished a loud voice boomed through the overhead speakers. "Attention tributes, this is President Snow. Meet in the foyer in one hour for an announcement regarding the rules of this years games. Thank you." Maybe the games are canceled and I can finally go home! Probably not. Not with my luck at least. Up to the announcement I couldn't stop thinking of what it could be.

An hour later, I entered the foyer and found my seat next to Clove. As I sat down, I saw him. He sat in the front tapping his fingers on his legs. He was a true beauty, something I've never seen before. Just the sight of him aroused me. I crossed my legs to hide my growing member. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He looked perfect in every way. I wondered what district he was from. Maybe he is a career and will ally with me. I sure wouldn't mind having him.

My gaze was interrupted by the booming of the microphone, bringing my eyes to the stage. President Snow began his speech.

"Greetings, tributes and welcome to the Capitol. I hope you are enjoying what you see. What I have in store for you, is one of the biggest announcements of the Hunger Game's history. With the Quarter Quell being next year, we have decided to make a rule change exclusive to this year's Hunger Games. This year, two tributes may win the Hunger Games. But not just any two tributes. In a moment I will draw partners for this years games. The partners can be from different districts and they can be different genders. If both of these tributes make it to the end of the games, then both of them will be crowned victors. There are a few rules, though. One: Tributes may not ally with any other tributes but their partner. Two: Partnered tributes may not harm or kill each other. Three: If one of the partners dies, then the other tribute is on their own for the remainder of the games. Failure to comply with these rules is punishable by death. Now, without further ado, I will now draw the partners for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys! I really did not think I would get reviews this quick! So I figured I would go ahead and write the next chapter! Thanks for your support! I think I will get at least one chapter out a week from now on. If not, more. Thank you to the reviewers for your support:**

**Rolyn: Thanks! That was my goal for this story. Glad to know you enjoy it. Here you go!**

**Setsuna Hyuga: Thanks! Here ya go!**

**Guest: Thanks! Here ya go!**

**CupcakeSprinkles14: Thanks! Glad you like it! Here ya go! Hope you like it!**

**MangoMagic: Here ya go! Glad you like it!**

**SakuraDrops141: ****Thanks! That was my goal! Glad to know you enjoy it. Here ya go!**

**_I will respond to all reviews so...please review! _**

**_*I am still looking for a beta reader/partner to improve my stories so if you are interested, please PM me!_**

**Chapter 2**

President Snow was brought a bowl containing slips of paper. Adrenaline started rushing through my body from nervousness. This really would decide my fate. Life or death. I could get a person who could help me, or I could get a weakling leaving me screwed. Snow drew out the first slip, then another, and cleared his throat. "Team 1 is Katniss from District 12 and Rue from District 11." Poor Katniss, stuck with a little girl following her around. I hoped I wouldn't have a similar fate. Katniss and Rue stood up, walked up the steps, and stood together on the stage.

As more names were drawn, I became more anxious to hear my name. It turns out Clove was paired with Glimmer from one. I wondered if they would be a threat. Probably not. Then I finally heard my name called. "Team 10 is Cato from District 2 and Peeta from District 12."

Who could that be? Any person from district 12 is not a good sign. Then my heart skipped a beat when I saw the blonde boy I noticed at the beginning of the announcement stand up. He looked at me, flashed a smile, and we walked onto the stage together. He held out his hand, and I smiled and shook it. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the other drawings after it was announced who my partner was.

As we stood on the stage, I thought about Peeta and if he would be a good partner. He had an impressive body; he was strong enough to lift probably a good 150 pounds. It could be much worse. But one thing could be bad. His extreme attractiveness. I hoped it wouldn't distract me too much. I wondered if he was gay as well. No. I can't wonder these things, but I can't help it. He his my partner, so he can't be my lover, can he?

After President Snow was done announcing the teams, he made one more final announcement. "Each team will have their own floor in the tribute building. This year only, the floors will be by teams and not districts. Also, partners will train together starting tomorrow. That is all. Thank you. This announcement is adjourned." President Snow stepped off the podium signaling us to exit the stage. We did so.

Before we made it out the door, a smiling lady dressed in obnoxious pink from hair to feet confronted us. "Hello, I am Effie Trinket, your new team advisor," she squealed. "I look forward to working with you! I originally worked with district 12, but now since this new rule is in effect, I have been reassigned to team 10." She smiled at me and Peeta rolled his eyes. I laughed inside. "Where is Haymitch? I swear he will catch on fire from all this alcohol." "I'm right here, now can you please shut up? You will kill them with just your voice." Haymitch remarked right behind her. Effie rolled her eyes. "I'm Haymitch, your new mentor. I also worked with district 12. You look... promising." I smiled. "Well that is enough socializing," Effie interrupted. "We need to get you to your floor to prepare for tomorrow."

We began to walk down the long hall. "Is she always this...um.." I hesitated. "Annoying?" Peeta finished my sentence. I laughed and nodded. He smiled. "Yeah she is a little stuck up. But you get used to her." We finally reached an elevator and walked into it. On the wall, was 14 buttons. A button for each team, a button for the training center underground, and a button for the roof. I wondered what the view was from up there. I make note to check it out before the games begin. Effie clicks the '10' button corresponding to our team number and we are shooted to that floor.

When the doors slid open, I was amazed at the sight. Everything in the entire room had to cost more than anything at district 2. Velvet carpets covered the floors and the whole back wall of the room was glass, exposing what was outside and the view of the capitol was amazing. I could see everything. I turned and looked at Peeta. He was even more amazed than I was. "I know," Effie stated, "It's great isn't it?" We both nodded. "Let me give you a tour." The place was incredible. It was too bad I would only get to enjoy it for a few days.

After the tour, Effie left for the night and Haymitch went as well to probably go drinking. I went and sat on the couch and Peeta joined me. "It really is amazing," he said. I nodded. "Do you think we have a chance?" he asked. "No idea," I replied. "I'm not the person you or anyone else expects me to be. I'm not a ruthless killer. I'm not a career. I'm just...Cato. I'm sorry I'm not the person you or anyone else expects me to be. I might be strong out here," I gestured towards my body. "But I'm the weakest here," as I pointed to my heart. I hung my head. I wanted to let him know now before he could get his hopes up. "Don't be sorry," he replied. I looked back up at him. "What?" I asked. Nobody had said anything like that to me before. His beautiful blue eyes looked into my own. "You are who you are. If you die in the games, die as you." He was right. He held out his arms and hugged me, bringing his warmth to my coldness. I immediately felt better. After staying in that position for a second or two, I pulled away to prevent it from getting awkward. "We should probably get to bed. Tomorrow, we start training," he stated as he got up. "Yeah, well, night." I said. "Night," he replied. We went to our respective rooms. I decided to get a shower before I went to bed. I went into the bathroom, took all my clothes off, and hit a bunch of buttons to make water come out. I stepped in. The water felt great after a long day.

While I was in the shower, I decided to relieve myself. I stroked my member until it was hard. Thoughts of Peeta filled my mind. Those big biceps. Those big, kissable lips. That impressive bulge in his pants. I thought of all these things as I furiously jacked of my cock. After doing it for awhile, I finally reached my climax. It felt amazing. My seed squirted all over the shower wall in front of me. I let go of my cock and it flopped down and went back to its flaccid state. I finished cleaning up, got out of the shower, dried off, and got in bed. I didn't bother to put any clothes on.

I lie there, looking at the ceiling, imagining Peeta lying there with me. I could almost feel his warmth. Finally after a lot of thinking about the days to come, I dozed off to sleep.


End file.
